


Fuck and Knot

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [305]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crack, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Smut and Crack, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dog!dean (but not a full on dog) fucking and knotting sam to reverse the potion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck and Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This has no bestiality. Just Dean with some dog like tendencies and a knot.

Ever since Dean had taken that stupid potion, he was stuck with some dog like tendencies. Like the fact that he wanted to rut against every goddamn thing in the motel room.

And the fact that he grew a knot on his cock.

It was something he had ignored and not bothered to tell Sam, because the effects of the potion was going to go away.

But when Dean still had his tendencies, after the point that Sam said they should have been gone, was the moment that Dean got worried.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, cock hanging out of his pants.

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“What? Dude!” Sam said, grimacing. “Why the fuck do you have your-wait, what’s wrong with your dick?”

“It has a knot….and it’s not gone yet. And the potion hasn’t worn off.”

“What?” Sam asked. “What do you mean the potion didn’t wear off?”

“Exactly what I mean, Sam! The potion is still in effect!”

Sam walked over, focusing on Dean’s cock. He knelt down and he reached out, before he stopped himself.

“Uh…may I?” Sam asked, eyes flickering up to Dean’s.

“I…guess?” Dean said. Sam took a hold of Dean’s cock, and Dean stifled the groan he wanted to make as Sam’s hands moved over the flesh of Dean’s cock, examining his knot.

“Hold on.” Sam said, going back to his computer. Dean stood in the middle of the motel room, cock still hanging out, and he watched Sam type. An urge to start humping against Sam’s leg went through Dean, and he gave a soft whine, knowing that blood was starting to rush south.

“What? Seriously Dean?” Sam asked, looking back at Dean and his hardening cock.

“Sorry.” Dean said, moving to one of the beds, and pressing against the length. It didn’t help him any, and he whined again. “How do we get rid of it?”

“Still looking…hold on….oh shit.” Sam said, stilling.

“What? What does ‘oh shit’ mean?”

“You, umm…so that potion, you…gotta…screw someone.”

“I have to fuck someone for the potion to reverse?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Great. So I’ll fuck someone and problem solved.

"You need to knot them too.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Sam said.

“Can’t really go find a girl. I don’t think that my knot would fit.” Dean said.

“Fuck me.”

“ _What_?”

“I’m the only one that you could. You can’t go find a non-hunter, and there probably aren’t any hunters in the area who would be willing to get fucked and take that knot. So…fuck me.” Sam said, closing his laptop.

_

Dean had probably used half of the bottle of lube he had and it still didn’t feel like it was enough, even with Sam taking three of his fingers.

“My backside and the sheets are soaked. I’m all open up for you.” Sam said. “And with your hormones at the moment…you need to fuck something, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never fucked my brother before, so…have you ever been fucked before?”

“I’m no blushing virgin Dean.” Sam said. “Come on.”

Dean gave a twist of his fingers, and Sam gave a soft moan.

“Sammy?”

“Hit my prostate. Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean sighed pulling his fingers away, and he lined his cock, sinking in slowly.

When he bottomed out, he gave a small sigh, before he started to fuck Sam.

Sam grunted, and pushed back, and Dean bit down on his lower lip, as he watched his cock sink in Sam.

It felt better than what he thought it might have felt like, and he angled to hit Sam’s prostate, making sure Sam got as much pleasure out of this as he could.

“Dean! Fuck!” Sam cried out, and Dean grinned, panting, and he felt his knot start to grow.

“Sammy, never take that potion. This knot is fucking weird, man.”

“Noted.” Sam groaned, as Dean thrust, balls slapping against Sam’s ass.“

Dean kept his hands on Sam’s hips and watched the knot grow. He gave a thrust, bottoming out again, and he started rutting, feeling the knot grow more inside of Sam, and Sam starting to squeeze around it.

"Holy…. _shit_.” Dean groaned. “Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam made a strangled noise against the sheets, feeling Dean fill him up to the point he thought he might burst.

"D-Dean….I…shit, I don’t know if…fuck!” Sam groaned, as Dean rutted again and came. Dean knew he knotted Sam, when he realized he couldn’t escape from Sam.

Dean’s cock pulsed inside Sam, coming heavier than he ever did before, and Sam moaned loudly, clenching, and Dean knew Sam came as well.

When both orgasms died down, Dean panted.

“Fuck…we’re…knotted. After we part, I won’t have a knot?”

“Nope.” Sam said, shaking his head.

Slowly, Dean turned them to their sides.

“Damn….” Dean murmured.

“Yeah…damn.” Sam nodded.


End file.
